Potions
by Mina - the Shadow Nomad
Summary: The Sand Siblings, Team Gai, Naruto's team, Hinata's team, and Ino's team have all been picked for a mysterious assignment. They don't know what it's about, but its supposed to help greatly with interrigation and fighting. Are they in way over their heads
1. Chapter 1

This story is not about fighting. It is about chaos. Chaos mixed with love. That's right. I went and did it. A NARUTO MIDSUMMER'S NIGHT DREAM! I know what you're thinking. This is going to be so boring, I can't believe she went there, but trust me. I have an excellent twist. Just read. Trust me.

"I can't believe we were put on such a useless, stupid, pointless, and troublesome mission." Shikamaru stated to no one and everyone.

"It could be a lot worse. The experiment may last 3 weeks, but during that time we'll be living in the lap of luxury. All the food we want, whenever we want, an inside training ground, an inside pool, and there's even shops for about anything you want in there." Tenten said happily.

The group kept on walking in silence. There were a lot of them that had been picked for this experiment. Naruto was surprised at the large amount.

"How are we all gonna fit in the building. Will we have to share rooms?" asked Naruto, hoping he could share a room with Neji or Sasuke. That would mean he could play pranks on them at night, record them if they talked in their sleep, or do other things that would be hilarious.

"The building is supposed to be huge. What's the point of this experiment anyway? I mean, its got to be important if we were all assigned to it." asked Sakura. She was hoping to share a room with Sasuke, even if they were of separate genders. Maybe during this experiment Sasuke would kiss her! That is, if Ino didn't get in the way.

"It says on the note that we're supposed to wait here for someone to come and take us the experiment site, or hotel, as they call it" said Tenten. "Why is it called a hotel? That sounds so weird. Well, at least it's shorter than experiment site."

Soon many of their friends had gathered there, waiting for the person. Chouji was eating his 13th bag of chips that he had had that day. And it was only 10:00. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, trying to ignore Ino and Sakura flirting with him. Neji was leaning against the opposite wall, and he was bored out of his mind. Shikamaru was leaning next to him, snoring in Neji's ear. Tenten and Lee were sparring, as were Kankuro and Temari. The person was supposed to arrive at 10:15, but she was late. She showed up at 11:15.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Naruto. "YOU'RE WORSE THAN KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"No, I'm on time. The note for me says to be hear at 11:30, so I'm early. But, since you're all here, lets just continue, shall we?" asked the girl. She was about their age, and she dressed very strangely, according to them. She was wearing something like Sakura's outfit, but it was a swirling, dizzying mixture of bright, light green, and bright, light blue. Her pants were black, and they reached the middle of her thigh. Her hair was black with green and blue stripes.

"How do you hide from others wearing that getup?" asked Ino. "I mean, you could at least have some fashion sense."

"Hahaha, very funny. I am a ninja who does not have any ninjustsu or genjustu, and very little taijustsu. I couldn't hide from anyone if I wanted to. I wear bright clothing to stand out and state that I'm proud of my surprising speed and strength, even if I don't know any of those fancy handsigns. I do, of course, have a few gadgets." the strange girl laughed. "By the way, my name is Pilar Yin."

"You mean you are like me!" shouted Lee excitedly.

"Yes, I am like you, Lee, and so is my sister. But we don't even have taijustsu." Pilar smiled warmly as she said this, and everyone was happy that they had such a nice companion. Well, most of them felt that way. As you can probably guess, Sasuke and Neji did not share that feeling.

"So you are saying that you are proud to be weak?" asked Neji, annoyed that he had to deal with such an annoying, weird girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I can be quite the adversary when I want to be. You wouldn't like me, or my sister for that matter, when we're angry. My sister will be away for a few days. I'm sure you'll like her once you get used to her." Pilar said to the disbelieving Neji. "Maybe you would feel more comfortable with me if I changed, and washed this dye out of my hair. Would you like me to do that once we get to the hotel?"

"You don't have to." Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Ino said simultaneously. They liked how strange she was, how some one their own age was willing to stand out. They also liked how she got attention in a way so different from how Lee or Naruto got attention, by just dressing strangely.

"How old are you?" asked Sakura, afraid that this person could, just maybe, steal Sasuke from her.

"I'm 14, about your age. I'm here so that you can have a companion your age not taking part in the experiment. My sister is here to break up any fighting that may occur. Other than us and yourselves, you will have no contact with the outside world." Pilar said the last part rather quickly, as if to get it over with.

"Why won't we have any contact with the outside world? I mean, it's not like this experiment is bad or anything." asked Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, but some people insult this experiment. They say its wrong. We want you to go into this with no knowledge of what's going on or the experiment will be ruined." Pilar was acting more and more nervous. "We're nearing our destination. There the creators of this experiment will be. They can be a bit harsh. My sister, my friend, and I picked the people, you lot, and the creators have no idea who we picked. Their names are Satsuki and Taromaru YinYang. Look, I'm sorry, but please try and look your best. I want them to think we did a good job. They are very intimidating. Just, you know, make your selves look a bit more presentable. I just want the creators to be proud of me and my sister and my friend. They are very judgmental. " Pilar was acting strangely, plucking at her dress, smoothing her hair. The closer they got to a large building in the distance, the more nervous she acted. "Oh, I forgot to check if every one was here! Okay, stop for a moment. I need to do role call. When I say your name, I want you to raise your hand. Shikamaru? Ino? Chouji? Gaara? Temari? Kankuro? Tenten? Lee? Neji? Shino? Kiba? Hinata? Sasuke? Sakura? Naruto? Good, we're all here." Pilar was extremely nervous, so nervous, that when someone jumped out from behind a bush, she threw the flower she had just picked at the person. The flower hit the person on the arm, pierced through the clothing, and drew blood.


	2. Chapter 2, need many ideas, need help

My muses have deserted me. If you want another chapter, review and give me ideas. I can't think of anything, and I haven't been able for weeks. And if you want an OC of yours to be in it, that would help too. Just give me the info about them, you know, like what they like, who they like, what they look like, etc. Thanks!


End file.
